


О доме вдали от дома

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brotherly Love, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: «Слишком много призраков в жизни Габриэля Рорка».





	О доме вдали от дома

Они наедине, друг напротив друга.  
Габриэль Рорк — привалившись спиной к стене.  
Дэвид «Хэш» Уокер на стальном стуле со скованными за спиной руками.

Слезы высохли, голос сорван.  
Хэш потрогал языком ноющие зубы справа, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Больше не было сил. Больше не было страха или ненависти — только усталость. И тупая боль во всем теле. Его бил Рорк, его били солдаты, подбадривая друг друга на веселом испанском, потом снова Рорк.

Он сорвал голос не тогда — позже, в тот момент, когда Рорк приставил пистолет к виску отца и плавно нажал на курок.

***

 

Отряд «Призраков» только что вернулся из района под Рио-де-Жанейро. Было жарко — во всех смыслах. Убежищем в опустевшем разрушенном Лас-Вегасе для них стало казино «Фламинго». Под ногами хрустели осколки стекла и розовой пластмассы.  
— З-зданию скоро сто лет, его п-построил сам Багси Сигел, — Логан поднял с пола запыленный рекламный проспект, раскрыл его. Фотографии на глянцевой бумаге выцвели, красотки в бриллиантах и перьях поблекли. Логан несколько мгновений молча смотрел, Хэш уж не знал, что он там такое увидел, а потом добавил:  
— Но вряд ли старина «Фламинго» до своего юбилея д-доживет.  
И не глядя уронил в сторону.  
В их мире не было ничего долговечного, кроме войны с федератами, которая длилась уже десятый год.

Никто не почуял подвоха. Черт возьми, даже Райли — выученный, верный пес — залаял в самый последний момент, когда было слишком поздно. Нападавшие действовали так, как действовали бы сами «призраки». И понятно, кто их обучил — Габриэль Рорк. Предатель.

От гранат с усыпляющим газом, которыми забросали убежище, «призраки» легли, как девочки. Тихо, покорно, осталось только ноги раздвинуть.

Хэш пытался понять, как это случилось, уже после — обезоруженный, раздетый, прикованный к стулу. От усыпляющего газа гудела голова, а может, от того, что его сразу же, едва очнулся, пару раз приложили затылком о стену.

 

***

 

— Элиас так и не бросил курить. Я учуял сразу же, — Рорк рассеянно пошарил по карманам. Достал смятую полупустую пачку сигарет. Отцовские «Мальборо».

Хэш криво улыбнулся разбитыми губами. Он бы и засмеялся, если бы мог.

— Рорк, ты только что убил его, — сорванный голос звучал едва слышно. — Моего отца, Элиаса Уокера. Прострелил ему башку — без всякой жалости. А сейчас говоришь о том, что он не бросил курить.

Рорк раскрыл пачку, привычно вытянул из нее сигарету и дешевую газовую зажигалку. Отец постоянно терял их, если не прятал в пачку.

— Когда вы с Логаном были совсем щенками, Элиас уходил на крыльцо за задней дверью, — щелчок кремня, затяжка. — Сидел с пустой консервной банкой, а потом бросал ее в пакет с мусором, завернув в несколько слоев газеты, чтобы не воняло. Не хотел подавать вам дурной пример.

Хэш молчал. Как же он ненавидел Рорка в эту самую минуту, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже нельзя. Рорк говорил о человеке, над которым издевался, которого избивал связанным, а потом хладнокровно застрелил, — говорил как о своем лучшем друге. Чтоб ты сдох, сволочь.  
Хэш мог бы ответить: «Я знал, что он курит. Застукал его пару раз еще ребенком. Но тогда я делал вид, что не замечаю, как он прячет сигарету за спиной. Было смешно... Он все время пытался что-то придумать, выставить меня вон».  
Но он молчал, вдыхая знакомый запах отцовских сигарет, и от этого было тошно вдвойне.

— Вел себя как придурок, — Рорк сбрасывал пепел на пол. — Не хотел разрушать свой образ идеального отца.

Хэш кивнул бы: так и есть. Отец хотел быть лучшим для них. Он старался.

— Рорк, просто заткнись, — прохрипел он. — Заткнись, твою мать. Не смей трепаться о нем. Хочешь убить меня тоже — убей, видеть тебя не могу.

Сделав шаг вперед, Рорк с размаху лениво залепил ему тяжелую оплеуху. Хэш всхлипнул, но тут же заставил себя заткнуться.

— Ты говоришь со старшим по званию. Соблюдай субординацию, сержант, — произнес Рорк все тем же глухим темным голосом. Он как будто выталкивал из себя слова. Так говорят после долгого молчания или от большой усталости.

— Мне очень долго не хватало запаха его сигарет. Латиносы курят всякую дрянь. Иногда сигары. Тоже дрянь.

Он задумчиво потер подбородок, будто вспоминая.  
И очень некстати Хэш подумал о том, что в жизни Габриэля Рорка и Элиаса Уокера — наверняка не раз — была одна сигарета на двоих.  
Ничего такого, когда ты с этим человеком бок о бок воюешь, спишь, отливаешь. Вы одно целое — как Дэвид чувствовал себя одним целым с Логаном.  
Потому что отец его этому научил.  
Потому что отца этому научил Габриэль Рорк.

 

***

 

— Все сроки вышли, Уокер.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Габриэль Рорк признан без вести пропавшим. Снят с довольствия. Личное дело перенесено в архив.  
— Так точно, сэр.  
— Тогда почему ты не займешь его место?  
— Никто не сможет занять место капитана Рорка, сэр. Он легенда.  
— Даже легенды умирают.  
— Никак нет, сэр.

Легенды не умирают.

Зa полночь. Элиас Уокер сидит перед немым телевизором. Смотрит, но не видит.

Гул вертолета. Скрежет.  
— Вашу ж ма-а-а-а-ать... Все в порядке?  
Труп генерала Диего Эльмагро скатывается вниз по полу, в раскрытый люк.  
Машину крутит. Оглушенный ударом Элиас съезжает следом, но успевает схватить кабели над головой. Он висит над бурлящей рекой, в которую превратились улицы Каракаса после взрыва дамбы.  
И, о черт, под ним Рорк. Уцепился за погнутые металлические прутья, в которых застрял. Покореженная конструкция раскачивается и тянет вниз.  
Его не вытащить, понимает Элиас в ту же минуту, когда протягивает руку. Кто-то пытается втянуть самого Элиаса.  
— Тяжелый, мать твою.  
— Эта хрень тянет нас вниз. Эй, кто-нибудь?  
— Мэррик, к штурвалу!  
— Вашу ж мать, мы падаем! Падаем!  
За спиной — знакомые голоса. Элиас едва дышит, рука вот-вот хрустнет в суставе.  
— Держи меня, Элиас, — говорит Рорк. — Держи.  
Черная бандана сбилась набок, наушник повис. Он тоже слышит.  
— Его не вытащить.  
— Бросай его, Уокер.  
— Парни, падаем.  
— Отпусти руку, Уокер, ты нас погубишь.  
Металл гнется.  
— Не бросай меня, — говорит Рорк.

Элиас разжимает пальцы.

Железная махина раскачивается и тут же обрушивается вниз, уходит под воду. Вертолет выравнивает ход.

Элиас сидит на диване перед немым телевизором и бьет себя ладонью по лицу, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему уже снилось это: он спасал Рорка, он падал вместе с Рорком, он висел вместо Рорка над пропастью.

Он разжал пальцы и отпустил.

Из Каракаса он обещал мальчишкам вернуться восьмого июля, а получилось только двадцать восьмого. Три недели они кружили по городу, в котором все еще стреляли и взрывали.  
Искали живого. Искали мертвого. Искали хоть что-нибудь.  
Потом «призраков» отозвали.

Сигарета за сигаретой.  
Первый месяц Элиас не помнит. Готовит завтрак мальчишкам, бегает каждое утро, водит трубой пылесоса по ковролину.  
Живет от одного звонка с военной базы до другого.  
— Пап, почему ты не спишь?  
— Пап, ты надолго уходишь?  
— Пап, зачем тебе эта пустая консервная банка?

Набитый вещами рюкзак Габриэля Рорка все еще стоит в коридоре. Они вместе ездили на рыбалку, а потом сразу — в Каракас.  
Элиас открывает рюкзак. Рорк, гребаный аккуратист, все у него сложено и свернуто согласно уставу. Одержимый.

Элиас вытаскивает пакет за пакетом: майки, свитер, потертые джинсы.  
Еще один пакет, небольшой, но увесистый. Его, наверное, лучше не трогать.  
Элиас отправляет грязные вещи в стиралку. Рорк, конечно, скажет спасибо, но будет ворчать.  
Немного подумав, Элиас снимает с пакета оберточную бумагу. Так, чтобы потом можно было завернуть снова. Рорк, конечно, будет ворчать, но, может, сразу не убьет.  
«С днем рождения, Хэш!» написано на серой упаковке твердым круглым почерком Габриэля Рорка.  
Они собирались вернуться восьмого июля, в день рождения Дэвида.

Элиас аккуратно ставит коробочку на стол.  
Он забыл.  
Он был так оглушен произошедшим в Каракасе, что забыл про день рождения старшего сына. Не поздравил, не подарил ничего — даже потом, когда вернулся.  
Все эти дни, наполненные пустым едким дымом, он не говорил толком со своими мальчишками, не вывозил их на пикники, не знал, чему они радуются или огорчаются.

Спасибо, что напомнил, Габриэль.

 

***

 

Прошло почти двенадцать лет с того дня, когда в небе над Каракасом — взорванным, затопленным — Элиас Уокер не смог удержать своего капитана.  
Ложь. Не «не смог удержать», а отпустил.  
Разжал пальцы и позволил ему упасть вниз — безвозвратно.

— Ты знаешь, что я от тебя хочу. Скажи, где Киган, и мы покончим со всем этим. Твой ход, сержант.

Рорк раскурил новую сигарету. Он не столько затягивался, сколько сыпал пеплом. Она дымила, дым ел глаза.

— Я не могу... ответить на это вопрос... сэр, — прошептал Хэш разбитыми губами. Рорк все-таки добился своего, заставил его отвечать «как полагается».

Хэш помнил, что Рорк успел сделать с Аяксом, прежде чем того нашли. За считанные часы Аякс, который попал в плен на нейтральной территории, превратился в кусок истерзанного мяса.  
Обидно — уже позже думал Хэш — их с Логаном отправили искать пропавшего, даже не предупредив, с кем и чем им придется столкнуться.  
Они с братом чувствовали себя героями, как же, первое настоящее задание в отряде. Они свои, «призраки». А на деле их вслепую использовали как приманку, чтобы заставить Рорка рискнуть и выдать место, куда увезли пленного.  
Мэррик, Киган, да и отец тоже, могли бы быть чуть честнее — со своими.

— Это Рорк, — последнее, что успел сказать Аякс развороченным ртом. А потом они увидели архив.  
Вся стена: фотографии, карты, заметки, снова фотографии — уже зачеркнутые.  
Мэррик молча смотрел на нее. Это был холодный безотчетный ужас.  
Аякс только что перестал хрипеть на грязном полу. Райли скулил, чуя смерть и скорбь. Логан, опустившись на пол, беспомощно держал мертвую голову Аякса на коленях. А Хэш видел, что Мэррик в ужасе. И он тогда еще не понимал.  
Фотографий было не так много. Но зачеркнутых больше, чем нетронутых. По дате совсем свежие две: Риддик «Гримм» По и Крис «Торч» Грин. Хэш не знал этих людей.  
Рорк сфотографировал их до — связанных, в масках «призраков».  
И после.  
Хэш помнил, что этих двоих не было в ориентировке. Значит, они пропали до того, как оба Уокера были приняты в отряд. Мэррик их не искал, знал, что незачем.  
Кто-то убивал «призраков». Охотился на них, пытал и убивал.

— Это Рорк, — вот что сказал Аякс, прежде чем истечь кровью. Раньше «призраки» не знали, кто на них охотится. Но теперь для них все стало ясно.  
Свой архив охотник на «призраков» бросил, даже не заботясь о том, что нужно его сберечь. Он знал, что за ним придут. Он ждал и больше не желал прятаться. Пришло время выйти из тьмы.

Вот почему молчал Мэррик.  
Бывший капитан отряда объявил открытую войну, и это заставило содрогнуться даже лучших.

Отец тоже был встревожен. Дэвид был вынужден это признать.  
Он был встревожен.

 

***

 

Рорка сломали. Он свихнулся. Он больной зверь.  
Таких только пристреливают.

Никто не говорил это вслух, но молчание было общим.

— Отец, ты скажешь? Это Рорк? Тот самый Рорк, «Легенда»? Это наш Габриэль Рорк?

После того, как был разбомблен Сан-Диего, ничего не осталось — от дома одни руины, какие уж тут фотографии. Орбитальная станция «Один» прошлась по всей Калифорнии, как молотом. Не только Сан-Диего, все золотое побережье с его беспечными пляжами превратилось в безжизненную пустыню. Теперь его называли нейтральной зоной – заминированная, истерзанная земля, на которой постоянно убивали.  
Хэш чувствовал настоящую тоску, когда думал о том, что, наверное, никогда не вернется к морю, у которого вырос.

Фотографии нашлись все в том же военном архиве, их прислали электронной почтой. Все, что когда-то было запечатано. Все данные, каким Рорк был двенадцать лет назад, — когда его сдали в архив.  
Как оказалось, слишком рано.

На старых снимках у Габриэля Рорка спокойный, мягкий, даже рассеянный взгляд.  
Психиатрические экспертизы, служебные характеристики, рапорты.  
Отец читал распечатки, разглаживал их рукой, словно что-то стирая.

На столе термокружки, в термокружках – густой пряный коньяк. Его пили по особому поводу.

— А не помните, чью задницу прострелил Рорк на учениях в Иллинойсе, когда мы ползали на брюхе под колючей проволокой?  
— Во-первых, не задницу, во-вторых, не прострелил. И не над чем тут ржать, бакланы.  
— …значит, открываю я сумку, а там пачки денег, доверху. Здоровенная такая сумка, набитая стодолларовыми купюрами, да еще аккуратно резинками перетянутыми. Я говорю: «Капитан, откуда, вашу ж мать?». А он отвечает: «Три наряда вне очереди за неуважение к женщине, после того как оклемаешься после операции, капрал». До сих пор не знаю, откуда он взял бабло на мое лечение.  
— К слову о женщинах. А помните, как Рорк проверял моральный дух мисс Элис Стоун, невесты Мэррика?  
Смех.

Хэш не понимал. Это было похоже на поминки — когда о мертвых либо хорошо, либо ничего.  
А потом понял, это и в самом деле были поминки.  
Двенадцать лет назад капитана Габриэля Рорка не похоронили. А сегодня им всем следовало проститься с тем, кого так и не дождались домой.

Уже за полночь, в едва освещенном коридоре, отец, прикуривая от сигареты Кигана, сказал в никуда:

— Если они сломали Рорка, значит, могут сломать любого.

 

***

 

— Не ломай напрасно голову, именно Аякс выдал ваше убежище в Лас-Вегасе, — окурок тлел между пальцев.  
Пятый. Первые четыре Рорк вдавил Хэшу в яремную ямку. Это было как клеймо.  
Каждый раз, когда Рорк запрокидывал его голову сильным жестким жестом, Дэвид ждал, что ему перережут горло. Почему-то из всех смертей эта казалась особенно мерзкой.

Рорк поднес тлеющий окурок к лицу Хэша — Хэш дернулся.

— Хорошо, дай мне подумать. Кто-то ведь должен был перевезти в Вашингтон данные, которые вы, парни, выкрали день назад? Должно быть, Киган и повез.

Рорк обошел стул, к которому был привязан Хэш, и остановился за его спиной.

— Тогда возникает вопрос, когда он вернется. Ты слышал меня?

Ответить Хэш не успел.  
Рорк обхватил его голову и вдавил окурок прямо за ухом. Держал долго, пока не завоняло паленой кожей. Хэш задергался. Заскулил, не стесняясь.  
Он знал, чего хочет Рорк — видеть его сломленным. Что же, пусть видит, если это даст шанс обмануть его.

Рорк склонился, прошептал на ухо:

— Потерпи, малыш, я ведь еще не занялся тобой по-настоящему.

И по-свойски потрепал по затылку.

 

***

 

Оплакивать мертвых было некогда.  
Отец остался в Лас-Вегасе, Дэвиду и Логану удалось покинуть город-ловушку. Киган все-таки пришел за ними.

— Если вы меня слышите, парни, то удачи вам, — произнес тогда Рорк по рации на прощанье. Насмешливо или искренне, не понять.

Хэш не хотел бы, но он все время думал, где Рорк найдет их снова.  
Он листал распечатки, оставленные отцом, но там не было подсказок. Никто никогда не охотился на «призраков» раньше.

Рорк был похож и не похож на свои старые фотографии.  
Раньше у него не было этого длинного глубокого шрама справа – через глаз и по щеке до самого подбородка. Рубец неровный, рваный. Должно быть, долго заживал. Мучительно.

Хэш не хотел бы, но вспоминал.  
Как двигался Рорк: то плавно и осторожно, словно пытаясь проскользнуть между острыми шипами боли, то резко и стремительно, словно махом бросаясь на амбразуру всем телом.  
Как говорил Рорк: без ненависти, без злобы. Глухим темным голосом, словно каждое слово давалось ему непросто.

Хэш осторожно дотрагивался до заживающего горла.  
Рорка долго пытали.  
Не боль — воспоминание о боли делало его осторожным.

Осторожным? Дэвид качал головой.  
Не будь идиотом, Хэш, Рорк — одержимый.  
Обезумевший зверь, которого только пристрелить.

 

***

 

Они снова падали.  
Какое-то проклятие для Габриэля Рорка, думал Хэш. Они снова падали с высоты в бурлящую реку.  
Несколько трупов и трое живых.  
Локомотив не сразу рухнул вниз со взорванного моста, у них было время, чтобы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. Дэвид и Логан Уокеры против предателя, против охотника на «призраков»  
Габриэль Рорк сбрасывал их с себя, как матерый медведь охотничьих псов. Он был очень силен, Дэвид смог понять это только сейчас, когда удар за ударом проигрывал свой бой.  
Но Логан — ему удалось перехватить откатившийся магнум и зарядить его последней пулей из пригоршни патронов, которые швырнул брат.  
Логан говорил медленно, заикаясь, но во всем остальном он был отличным «призраком» — быстрым, безжалостным, решительным.  
Он умел выполнять приказы, не задумываясь. Даже если это стоило бы жизни его брату.  
Поэтому, когда Дэвиду удалось из последних сил перехватить Рорка и крикнуть: «Стреляй!», Логан не стал тянуть.  
Он почти не целился, но в упор попасть нетрудно. Пуля прошила тело охотника на «призраков», прошила тело «призрака». Они оба рухнули навзничь.  
Должно быть, это все, думал Хэш. Он все еще крепко держал Рорка сзади, слыша, как тот хрипит, захлебываясь кровью.  
Это все.  
Они отомстили.

Хэш не видел, как пуля разбила стекло.  
Вода брызнула первыми каплями в трещину и почти сразу же, на щелчок, ворвалась ледяным потоком. Хэша закружило в водовороте, он знал, что не выплывет. Но и Рорк не выплывет тоже.

Он закрыл глаза.

***

 

Хэш затряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Вода лилась на него из пластиковой бутыли. Последние капли Рорк плеснул себе в лицо и отшвырнул бутыль в сторону. Она ударилась о стену с глухим стуком, и этот негромкий звук громом отозвался в гудящем затылке.  
«Я на полу, — рассеянно подумал Хэш, глядя в расплывающийся потолок. — Почему? Да, точно».

Рорк еще не взялся за него всерьез, просто развлекался. Раз за разом пинками опрокидывал стул, к которому Хэш был привязан.  
Страшнее всего было падать на спину. Боль прошивала позвоночник, голова раскалывалась.  
Потом Рорк резким рывком поднимал его. И все начиналось сначала.

«Орать не стыдно, сынок, — говорил когда-то отец. Они с Логаном... Верно, тогда они с Логаном готовились к испытаниям третьего уровня. — Плакать не стыдно. Даже обмочиться не стыдно. Бойся другого».  
Четверо суток метаний по лесу без воды и еды, стараясь не попасться охотящимся на них десантникам,— все как обычно. Еще в самом начале Дэвида и Логана разлучили, выбросили в старых шинелях и в ботинках без шнурков, черт знает где. Через четверо суток на последнюю контрольную точку, где выдавали скудный паек — батончик «сникерса» и бутылку воды — Логан не пришел.  
Хэш с ума сходил. Могло случиться что угодно.  
Когда его, наконец, взяли и поволокли в «мясорубку» для допроса, Хэш уже здорово был на взводе.  
Они столкнулись у самых дверей. Логана как раз выводили, он на ногах еле стоял. Выглядел измученным, но, когда его тащили мимо, этот мелкий засранец повернул голову и показал язык. Утрись, мол, лузер, я успел раньше.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Рорк присел на корточки, похлопал Дэвида по щеке, чтобы привести в чувство. — Пока я здесь, с тобой, Логана никто не трогает. Это заставляет тебя держаться… Логан — славный паренек. Послушный. Красивый. Весь в мать, да, Хэш? Мне он всегда нравился.

Он снял рацию и начал говорить по-испански. И засмеялся, глядя на то, как Хэш хрипит и дергается на полу, не в силах подняться.

 

***

 

…Кто-то упрямо тянул его вниз. Или в сторону. Или наверх.  
Это был Логан. Еще один одержимый. Несдающийся.  
Сквозь мутную воду солнце казалось далеким белесым пятном.

Волны лизали щиколотки, но Логан все равно настойчиво тащил Хэша подальше. Раненый, он упрямо двигался вперед.  
Самый младший в семье, он оказался самым живучим.  
Малыш Логан.

Нестерпимо хотелось увидеть лицо брата, поэтому Хэш стянул с его головы маску «призрака» — отцовскую, другой у них не было.  
Логан со взъерошенными светлыми волосами, серыми глазами — совсем непохож на темноглазого, темноволосого Хэша.  
— Ты покончил с Рорком. Я горжусь тобой, — это нужно было сказать. От самой простой ласки Логан расцветал, как мальчишка.

Логан кивнул и успокоился.  
«Нам повезло вернуться домой», — думал Хэш, чувствуя, как брат привалился рядом.

Каменистый пляж. Плеск моря.

 

***

 

Они жались друг к другу, как замерзшие щенки.

Габриэль Рорк покачал головой: этим двоим еще многому следовало бы научиться. Не верь в смерть «призрака», пока не увидишь мертвое тело. Ну, а он не «призрак», он тот, кто на них охотится.

Дэвида он едва не втоптал в землю.  
Логану сломал руку, а для острастки еще и нос — малец пытался сопротивляться, достал нож.

— Ты был бы хорошим «призраком», — Рорк положил ладонь на простреленный бок. Логан смотрел на него мутными от боли глазами, но даже не застонал. — Только этого не случится.

Пришлось присесть, чтобы Логан услышал и понял:  
— Больше не будет никаких «призраков». Мы уничтожим их вместе.

Он думал об этом еще в Лас-Вегасе. Однажды его время подойдет к концу. Кто-то должен будет его заменить.  
Один из ребят Элиаса — идеальный выбор. В них есть порода.  
Своим старшим, Дэвидом, Уокер мог бы гордиться. Он и гордился, всегда. Хэш был выкован, словно гвоздь, — согнешь, но не сломаешь.  
Но если не сломать, то только согнуть и выбросить. Он не годился.

Логан был другим.  
Он уже был надломленным.  
Надломленным, но не слабым.

Логан молчал. Он цеплялся за камни, пытался вырваться, но молчал. Рорку нравилось это упрямство.

— Логан! Логан!! — отчаянный крик со стороны моря был едва слышен.

 

***

 

Месяц покоя, не меньше, сказали врачи.  
Дэвид лежал на своей узкой казарменной койке. Ночь была бесконечной.

— Не расклеивайся, Хэш.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.  
— Мы найдем Логана, отдыхай.  
— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Райли, тоже весь в бинтах, тыкался холодным носом в ладонь. Недоуменно мел хвостом пол. Склонив голову, глядел на Дэвида непонимающим взглядом.

Дэвид подозвал его к себе, обнял за шею.  
— Райли, Райли, — прошептал он, не в силах объяснить.  
Шерсть почему-то казалась мокрой и соленой.

Райли тихонько заскулил — нет, он сам, Хэш.

Это ведь Логан вытащил Райли в Лас-Вегасе. Пса прострелили насквозь. Его следовало бы бросить. Шансов выбраться и так было немного, а если ты тащишь на себе тяжеленную овчарку, истекающую кровью, значит, одним бойцом, который держит оружие, меньше. Но Логан не бросил ни автомат, ни пса.

Логан был особенным.  
Ему всегда было труднее, чем остальным.  
Ему всегда приходилось доказывать чуть больше, чем остальным, что он достоин называться «призраком».

 

***

 

Резкий тропический ливень барабанил по листьям. Рорк стоял на решетке, закрывавшей выкопанный в земле колодец, и смотрел вниз.

— Попытка побега, Логан, третья по счету, — в голосе Рорка звучало странное удовольствие. — А я-то думал, мы начали понимать друг друга.

На дне колодца Логан, голый, замерзший, обхватил себя руками. Земля под окоченевшими пятками превратилась в жижу. Скоро вода начнет прибывать.

— Не хочешь ничего сказать? Я ведь не зверь. Если очень хорошо попросить, я отменю наказание.

Логан поднял голову. Лицо у него было грязным, левый глаз заплыл.  
Он молчал.

 

***

 

За полночь. Хэш сидит перед немым телевизором.

Вспоминает.

Конец августа. Колеса велосипедов чуть поскрипывают, Хэш красуется, когда проезжает мимо дома Дженни Харт. Вечерние тени крадутся по улицам.  
Отец чинит разболтавшийся замок на входной двери.  
— Ужин на вас, парни, — говорит он, выбирая отвертку.  
На столике в коридоре при входе, куда обычно сбрасывают счета, коробка в серой обертке.

«С днем рождения, Хэш!»

Подарок от капитана Рорка, поясняет отец уже за ужином, аккуратно поддевая вилкой комковатое картофельное пюре.  
Пюре готовил Логан — ну, как готовил: развел порошок кипятком. Дэвид открыл банку зеленого горошка и вывалил на сковороду армейскую тушенку.

Обычный семейный ужин.

— Мы не знаем, жив ли Рорк, — говорит отец ровным тоном. — Я забыл про твой день рождения, Хэш, прости. Передай кетчуп, пожалуйста.

Больше они ничего не говорят.  
На кухне быстро темнеет.

Из окна своей комнаты Хэш видит, как в сумерках на улице тлеет сигарета отца.

Хэш не знает, что произошло, но понимает — это как если бы часть их жизни выдрали с мясом.  
Это стертый номер в записной книжке телефона, зачеркнутое имя в памятке на холодильнике, выстиранные вещи, которые никто никогда не наденет, и потому их спрятали в кладовку.  
Это как если бы Логан исчез из жизни Хэша, как будто его никогда и не было.  
И теплым августовским вечером в сонном мирном городке пятнадцатилетний Дэвид «Хэш» Уокер скорбит о тех, кого ему еще предстоит потерять.

 

«Если они сломали Рорка, значит, могут сломать любого», — вспоминает Дэвид слова отца, сидя в темноте в общей гостиной перед немым телевизором.  
Он пытается представить себе, как Логан приходит за ним.  
Спокойный мертвый взгляд серых глаз.  
Черный кожаный бушлат, похожий на тот, который носит Рорк.

Зови по имени, не зови — не дозовешься.

Как будто никогда и не было.

 

***

 

Люди в масках-балаклавах «призраков».  
Стоя на коленях, Логан затравленно смотрит на них сквозь отросшую челку, падающую на глаза. Они окружают его, посмеиваясь вслух.  
Знакомые маски «призраков». Каждую из них Логан знает, как свою. Не свою — отцовскую.

Рорк наблюдает сквозь зеркало. За эти несколько месяцев паренек отощал, шрамов на теле стало больше, но вряд ли он разучился драться. Умом он должен понимать, что это фальшивки, но «призраки» для него все еще свои.  
Ударит первым?

Первым под дых Логану бьет маска Элиаса. Требуется несколько зуботычин, чтобы заставить Логана броситься в драку. Маски перебрасывают его друг другу, как игрушку, с которой можно здорово позабавиться.  
Логан молчит.

У него разбита бровь, кровь заливает глаз, стекает по щеке. От очередного кика Логан опрокидывается на спину, но тут же переворачивается на четвереньки, как кошка на лапы. Ему нужно несколько мгновений, чтобы отдышаться.  
Кровь капает на каменный пол.

— Вставай, — цедит Рорк сквозь зубы. — Вставай, пацан. «Призраки» не сдаются. «Призраки» не ломаются.

 

***

 

Когда сообщили, что после операции «Рогатая змея» напуганные афганцы прозвали их «призраками», капитан Габриэль Рорк только поморщился.  
Звучало как издевка: из отряда в шестьдесят человек осталось только пятнадцать. Страшные потери, невосполнимые.

Похороны. Похороны. Похороны.

Когда Рорк вернулся в госпиталь, эти пятнадцать — в бинтах, кто на костылях — вышли на построение в масках-балаклавах. На каждой — рисовали от руки — лик смерти.  
Скалящийся череп.

В строю за живых и за мертвых.

— Уебаны, — сказал капитан Рорк.  
— «Призраки», — кивнул лейтенант Уокер.

 

***

 

Мало что изменилось.  
Дэвид понимает: война продолжается, страна несет потери каждый день. Один потерянный солдат — всего лишь один потерянный солдат.  
Мало что изменилось, если не считать того, что больше нет дома, отца и брата. Ничего из вещей Логана Хэш не оставил себе. Собрал все в коробки, сдал на военный склад. Это всего лишь вещи.

Он пытается сохранить нечто более важное.  
Хэш живет для того, чтобы Логану было куда вернуться.

 

***

 

— Заварить тебе? — спрашивает Элиас.  
— Будь так добр, — выдыхает Рорк.

Оглядывается.  
Комната пуста.

Рорк ссыпает жесткие мертвые травы в термокружку.

Элиас мертв. Логан почти что мертв. Дэвид жив, но все равно что мертв.  
Слишком много призраков в жизни Габриэля Рорка.

Очень скоро все закончится. Больше не будет никаких призраков.

«No more ghosts», — напишет он по-английски для своих испанских друзей на стене, где вывешены потрепанные перечеркнутые фотографии.  
И засунет пушку себе в глотку.

— Моя зажигалка у тебя? — спрашивает Элиас.  
— Я же говорил, что выбросил ее, — отвечает Габриэль, — давным-давно.

Стынет чай.


End file.
